LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam
|image=Lm314v23.jpg;MSVG V2 Buster Front.png;Front (Standard colors) V2 Buster Rear.png;Rear (Standard colors) LM314V23_Victory_2_Buster_Gundam_-_V-MSV_Front.jpg;Front (Alternate colors) LM314V23_Victory_2_Buster_Gundam_-_V-MSV_Rear.jpg;Rear (Alternate colors) |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=V2 Buster Gundam V2バスターガンダム |designation=LM314V23 |archetype=LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam~V |first=0153 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam |manufacturer=League Militaire |operator=League Militaire |pilot=Uso Ewin |headheight=15.5 |emptyweight=13.8 |weight=19.9 |armor=Gundarium Alloy Super-Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=7510 |propulsion=Minovsky Drive Thrusters: 2 x 167000 kg |thrusterlayout=7 x 4770 |propVernierThrusters=46 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in chest with transformable Core Fighter with overhead canopy |armaments=2 x Head Vulcan 4 x Beam Saber 2 x Beam Shield Mega Beam Cannon 6 x Micro-Missile Pod Spray Beam Pod |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle -Beam Pistol -Multi-Launcher -Grenade Launcher |SpecEquip=Core Block System Custom Targeting Sensor 10 x Hardpoint Minovsky Drive System }}The LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam is a one of several upgrades to the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Besides the standard armament of the Victory 2 Gundam, the Buster configuration grants the Gundam several heavy weapons. This new weaponry includes a large mega beam cannon, a beam spray pod (both weapons mounted over the shoulders of the suit) and six micro-missile launcher pods, which can be used to attack multiple targets at once. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan :A basic armament of many mobile suits, a pair are mounted on the Victory 2 Gundam's head. The Vulcan Guns are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the Victory 2 Buster's beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. :;*Multi-Launcher ::Mounted below the barrel of the Victory 2 Buster's beam rifle, it can load and fire various physical projectile. :;*Grenade Launcher ::A grenade launcher can be mounted below the Victory 2 Buster's beam rifle's barrel in place of the Multi-Launcher. ;*Beam Saber :The Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with four beam sabers stored in the forearms when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :The Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one mounted in each forearm. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :A long range beam cannon mounted on the back. Its attack range and firepower is comparable to the Gryps war-era's mega bazooka launcher and hyper mega launcher. Useful in anti-fleet battle. ;*Spray Beam Pod :Mounted on the back, it supports the Mega Beam Cannon and is a close-mid range defensive equipment. It also serves a counterweight to the Mega Beam Cannon as well as being the latter's energy capacitor. ;*Micro-Missile Pod :The Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with 6 micro-missile pods, 2 attached to the hardpoints on the legs and 1 attached to each front skirt and rear skirt armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Custom Targeting Sensor ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are attachment points for carrying any compatible weapons or equipment externally, and are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The Victory 2 Buster Gundam is equipped with 10 hardpoints, 4 on the arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 on the side armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, and 4 on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter. ;*Minovsky Drive System History To cope with different combat situations, the Victory 2 Gundam is able to be outfitted with two different sets of armament. One of these armament sets is the Buster configuration, which is used for heavy battles. Gallery V2 Buster Gundam Lineart.jpg|Lineart V2 Buster Core Fighter.png|Core Fighter Unit_s_victory_2_buster_gundam.png|S-Rank Victory 2 Buster Gundam as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Super Gundam Royale V2 Gundam Buster.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla OldV2BusterGundam.jpg|1/144 Original LM314V23 V2 Buster Gundam (1994): box art OldHGV2BusterGundam.jpg|1/100 HG V Gundam LM314V23 V2 Buster Gundam (1994): box art Notes and Trivia References V2 Buster Gundam0.jpg|LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam - Specifications/Armaments/Design V2 Buster Gundam.jpg|LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam - Specifications/Armaments/Detail/Design V msv 29.jpeg External links *LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam on MAHQ.net